Bella finds out she is pregnant
by EdwardsGirlSarah
Summary: Edward left and now she finds out she is pregnant how will she deal?
1. Chapter 1

Bella is pregnant

I sat down on the bathroom floor in shock I couldn't believe it, but yet there I was sitting there staring at a positive pregnancy test. I can't explain the emotions that consumed me at that point.

Happiness definitely but I was also a little scared this was the first sign of emotion that I have felt in almost a month.

Actually it had been 3 weeks and I couldn't completely think straight as I thought about the state that I had been in since the night that he left, the night that he told me that he didn't want me.

The words echoed in my ears and I covered them as if that made anything better I couldn't believe it but yet here I was trying to live day to day and just function through life.

This was definitely going to change things first off I would have to take care of myself and make some changes that I knew would be difficult but the vision that I had in my head at that moment the vision of a baby boy with Edwards human green eyes and auburn hair with those dimples, I couldn't help but smile.

I grabbed the phone and made an appointment to see the doctor, it was agreed I would go tomorrow it wasn't hard to get an appointment in a town this small.

I picked myself up off the floor and went to go make lunch having this baby made me feel completely different all I could do was think about Edward trying to remember each feature of his face and picturing a little boy with those eyes made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

I was going to call my mom and tell her the news. When I called she answered the phone immediately and she was excited to hear from me, I told her that I had something to talk to her about and as she waited for me to speak I could feel the nervousness in the air, I quickly spoke, it was better to do it sooner rather than later "Mom I'm pregnant".

There was silence for a second before she asked me how far along I was, I told her 6 weeks and she immediately started to convince me that everything would be ok.

I couldn't believe it after all these years I would never expect a reaction like this from her. As I calmed down and began to breathe again she said that she would come down for a visit and we would break it to Charlie together.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed after getting off of the phone knowing that just as she said, everything would be ok. I suddenly felt very sleepy and I lay down in the warm covers on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke at the sound of someone tapping on my window I was confused at first but as I slowly opened my eyes my heart jumped into my throat and I realized that it was Edward.

I jumped up and immediately unlocked the window I walked backward staring at him in disbelief _what was he doing here?_ I ran into the bed and stubbed my toe as I jumped up and down in pain, I heard the tiniest sound of laughter I looked over at him to give him a dirty look for laughing at my pain, when he started to talk

"Bella I don't know what to say I am sorry and I know that you have no reason to listen to me but if you could just find it in your heart to listen then maybe I could explain why it was that I left".

I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes as I nodded at him and he began again "I lied to you Bella", I looked up at him in confusion "why"? I asked him.

It looked as if he might cry too if that was possible, then he spoke saying "I told you that I didn't want you and that was the hardest thing for me to ever say because it is the furthest from the truth.

Bella I thought that you would be ok without me but I still couldn't leave you I have been here very careful not to let you see me as I tried to see if you could get over me or if maybe you were hurting just as much as I was.

I saw you day after day with no expression on your face I thought that maybe you would get better and that you would be better for me leaving you.

But for the first time I came into your room last night and I heard you cry out for me in your sleep and I am not strong enough to be without you and from the sound of it you aren't strong enough to be without me either".

I smiled at him as I realized that he was here and he loved me and he wanted me not because he knew that I was pregnant but because he loved me. "Edward you have no idea how much I missed you. Are you really back"?

"Bella my love I never truly left". I smiled at him and he said "I love you Bella and I will never leave you again. If you will have me I will spend the rest of eternity trying to make you happy". "I love you Edward" was all I would say at least for right now.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked over to me and sat down next to me as he wrapped his arms around me and I thought that our embrace would never end, I suddenly remembered the last time he wrapped his arms around me like this it was the night that I got pregnant the first and last time that he gave in and lost his self control.

It had started as any other night I got showered and changed and then I went to climb into bed beside him and he kissed me gently as my hands ran up the back of him and tangled in his hair to pull him closer to me to my surprise he didn't pull back, instead he leaned in closer pulling me to him tightly and kissing me deeply.

This was a surprise, he had never let it go this far before "Well then" I said pulling him closer I reached up and grabbed a hold of his hair once more and pulled him into the deepest kiss that we had ever shared he slowly pushed me back onto the bed and laid on top of me.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I realized that it was finally going to happen he leaned back shooting that crooked smile of his at me as I pulled him close again he started kissing me so intensely.

Then he reached under my tank top he looked at me and said "is this ok" his lips barely lifting from mine. "Yes" I said as he bent down lightly caressing my breast with his tongue.

I could tell that he was excited, as he was so close to me that I felt him pushing against his pants, I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his beautifully chiseled chest he slowly reached down and pulled off my shorts and then pulled my tank top up over my head as I undid his pants.

He pulled them off and then laid back down in bed with me allowing his fingers to caress my skin lingering in certain places kissing my body all over as he got more and more excited.

I wanted him so bad I couldn't control myself any longer and I slowly opened my legs allowing him to enter me it was slow at first, I had to admit it hurt a little bit as he was quite large.

I must have made a face because then he leaned his face closer to me and asked "are you ok" I said "I'm fine, you just took me by surprise was all" he smiled and said "you couldn't have guessed that I would be larger than most" he smiled that crooked smile I loved and I said "I had hoped but it is still a little hard to take in" we both smiled at the pun.

And he continued he entered me again this time it was easier and as he continued it turned into the strongest pleasure that I had ever felt. I moaned low at first but as I realized that he liked it I didn't hold back. He continued to thrust into me so hard it sent chills all over me I couldn't take it anymore.

I felt the pressure building up as I grabbed a hold of his muscles and pulled him in he enjoyed that, I heard a growl come from him as he smiled and grabbed me into a tight embrace.

I kissed him with love so completely saturating me I thought I would burst and I did in a way I felt it all rising to the surface as I screamed his name as I moaned with pleasure. "Oh my god" I said he smiled and kissed me before releasing himself in me.

His was stronger I think as I could feel him all through me but me. He moaned the loudest I have ever heard and then his eyes were on me again. We laid there for a while in each other's arms before either of us spoke. He caressed my face and kissed me I was in heaven. "I love you" I said. I love you too Edward said as I leaned in and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

I was so happy that I completely forgot the fact that I had a doctor's appointment in two hours. I thought that now was as good a time as any I told him "Edward I have to get ready I have a doctor's appointment in a little while" he looked down at me with concern as he asked me "are you ok what's wrong"?

"Do you want me to take you to Carlisle"? I smile up at him and said "no I'm fine" "well then why do you need to go to the doctors"? "I need to go to the doctors because I am pregnant Edward" he looked a little confused before his face fell into his hands and he said "Is it Jacob's"?

I yelled at him with true anger in my voice "Edward Anthony Cullen do you really believe that I would do something like that"? He looked up at me very confused "then who Bella"?

I walked up to him grabbing his hand and pulling it up to my belly I said "it's yours Edward I've only ever been with you". He stared into my eyes before falling to the floor and putting his cheek to my belly he smiled and kissed my belly.

He said "this is amazing. Bella why didn't you call me"? I said "I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me and I didn't want to interrupt your new life".

He came up to me and took my face in his hands and said "Bella do you know that I stared at the phone every day waiting to see if you would call, I wanted to be with you, I just needed to know that it was your decision to have me here and not my own selfishness".

I couldn't believe it all this time he was only a call away. I had to sit down as the room started to spin. He carefully laid me down on the bed before looking at me with his amazing topaz eyes and saying "we are really having a baby" and rubbing his hand over my belly.

He would kiss it every now and then. I was so content this is what I had yearned for before since I first found out I knew that Edward would be a wonderful father and I smiled at him he looked up grinning from ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 5

"So when are we going"? I looked at him realizing that there was no way that I was going to check on the baby without him, not that I wanted to.

I told him "in an hour and a half I have to take a shower" he hesitantly obliged and said "I am going to make me some breakfast and go home and get my car because it is definitely safer than the death trap that you drive".

I rolled my eyes but agreed "ok" and I grabbed my things for the shower. I hurriedly took a shower and then hurried down the stairs knowing that he would already be down there he was finishing an omelet in the frying pan and sliding it onto my plate.

I was just in time I noticed that he had changed too he was wearing a nice sweater and some slacks I sat down next to him and smiled. "So why are you so dressed up"? He looked at me and said "it's not every day that you get to see your child for the first time". I could hardly believe it he was so adorable about the whole thing.

I finished eating and then I went back upstairs to find something to wear he followed and I saw that he had brought me something it was a beautiful blouse and slacks. That matched his he beamed at me and I turned to kiss his lips.

He laid me on the bed and slowly began kissing me his touch was so gentle and I grabbed a handful of hair as I pulled him closer he laughed saying "still the same Bella".

I said "not quite my hormones are even more out of control than before" I pulled him to me and he gently and very carefully made love to me as if he thought that I would break. It was the single most glorious experience of my life.

I was still in amazement when he reminded me that we had to go. I jumped up and grabbed my clothes pulling them on not bothering to go to the bathroom after all what was the point now.

I quickly got dressed and he took my hand and led me down the stairs we walked out of the house together.

He opened my door the same way he used to it was as if nothing had changed and yet everything had changed. One thing for sure was that there was nothing that could ever pull us apart again I loved him and he loved me and we would love our child; as he put me in the car he leaned in to kiss me and then rub my tummy.

I was amazed how quickly he fell in love with the idea just as I had. He drove more slowly than normal but at last he reached the doctor's office and in a second he was at my door taking my hand leading me into the doctor's office.

As we got to the front desk I checked in and said "Hello I'm Isabella Swan" Edward looked distraught as we sat down he said "we are going to have to do something about that name" I looked at him questionably as he said "I want you to be my wife I couldn't possibly go another day without you by my side".

As we entered the doctor's office he stayed amazingly close to me not leaving my side the doctor had me change into a gown before laying onto the bed and waiting for the ultrasound.

Edward was so funny as he questioned the doctor about everything from what exactly he was doing to my preferred diet. I groaned as the doctor went through the list of foods that I was not allowed to eat, knowing that there was no way I was getting another soda for 7 months.

He paused and I realized that the doctor had started the ultrasound and Edward was awe struck as the doctor showed us the outline of our baby I started to cry and Edward held my hand and bent to kiss my lips. Nothing would ever be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

I got dressed and we left the doctor's office, as we headed off he was driving in the wrong direction. Edward looked over at me sweetly and asked "Love would you like to get married today"? "oh, that's why were dressed up". He was so cute.

I agreed never wanting to be away from his side and he drove to Vegas. It took a surprisingly short amount of time before there we were, I stepped out and took his hand as we went in and pledged to love and obey. After that we went to a beautiful hotel and as he went straight for the room I asked him to stop in one of the shops and he agreed grabbing a few night gowns and some other things as he went to pay.

I had secretly asked the doctor about sex during pregnancy and he assured me that everything would be ok. He quickly took my hand again and said "how are you feeling Mrs. Cullen"? I smiled I loved the sound of that and said "Completely and utterly happy Mr. Cullen".

We went to the room and he handed me the bag and said "You probably want a few human moments" I agreed and went into the bathroom inside the bag was a nightgown and a few other thing like toothpaste, deodorant and shampoo and conditioner.

I quickly brushed my teeth and then changed into the nightgown that he had bought shocker it was blue. I walked out of the bathroom to see Edward lying on the bed with his sweater off and his shirt unbuttoned.

As I neared the bed he turned to look at me with love in his eyes stronger than I had ever seen before he was careful as he lifted me onto the bed I looked at him and said "Edward I am not going to break" the doctor said that it would be fine to have sex.

He looked at me and then he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap he turned my head to his and kissed me sucking on my lower lip before letting his tongue explore my mouth. It had been so long since we had kissed like this I kissed him urgently and he kissed me back without hesitation.

I held Edward as close as possible and then I pulled him in as I started sucking and licking his neck this would surely excite him I could hear him moan with pleasure his hands were pulling me closer urging me to continue I loved being in control.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I still wasn't sure about it, but if the doctor had said that it was alright then I wouldn't wait any longer, this was the first time I would get to make love to my wife. She kissed and licked my neck it felt amazingly good, now I could see why Bella enjoyed this so much, she bit me I hissed a little under my breathe but she continued sucking and I was under her spell, she was amazingly eager.

I was a little surprised but the hormones were basically in control so I allowed her to be as rough as she wanted to be I touched and caresses her as normal. Licking her and tasting her delicious scent. Bella loved when I kissed her neck.

She moaned in pleasure and I lifted her up to pull her on top of me. I figured she would know what was too much and I let her control the situation. She grinded into me like never before and I couldn't help myself she was driving me crazy she rode me so hard as if she could never get enough I laughed knowing the feeling.

She was completely amazing I fell more and more in love with her. We were so engulfed in each other that I hadn't realized that I was growling until it was too late; I let out a loud moan as I began to pulsate inside of her.

She answered me by arching her back and screaming my name once more. I sat there thinking we are going to have to get our own place secluded from other people as we could obviously not control our volume. I looked lovingly into my wife's eyes and said "so when should we start looking for a house"?

Bella said "I don't need a whole house maybe an apartment or something" "no Bella, we are going to need our space and to have enough room for the baby when he comes"

. She looked up at me and said "him"? I looked back at her and said "since you told me I keep getting a vision of our little boy with my green eyes and your smile". I was shocked "I can see him too only in my head he has your smile". I grinned at her and she sighed "oh yes, definitely your smile".


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

"Edward I think the first thing to do is tell Charlie that you are back and that we are married and that I am pregnant". Oh my god so much had happened in the last two days.

Edward held me close and whispered "everything will be fine as long as we are together I will never leave your side". "Tomorrow we will tell him" I said "are you hungry love? What do you feel like"?

"I really want some steak" Edward made a face and I said "if you are going to be here though this then you have to get used to my cravings".

"I know my love don't worry about it" and with that he was on the phone ordering room service "can I have a coke" I said and Edward shot me a disapproving look and said "how about some juice" I agreed realizing that he was not going to give in.


	9. Chapter 9

So I tried to get over the fact that Charlie was going to kill me. Edward completely understood and he just kept constantly reassuring me that everything would be all right.

I wasn't sure if that was because it would be or he just didn't want to freak me out because he knew that I had to tell him. In any case we were on our way back to Charlie's and I was terribly nervous Edward grabbed my hand in his as we pulled up and said "time to get this over with" so that we can move you in with me.

I thought for a second about that fact and that calmed me down. No matter what happened here I was moving out with my husband. Oh the words sounded so nice I kissed him and he smiled.

Charlie must have been looking out the window because the door flew open and he came stomping out "Isabella Swan you get in this house this instant" I went for the door and he said and "you, Edward if you ever come near my daughter again I am going to take care of you myself and I doubt they will ever find the body".

I was still running in the house when Edward grabbed my arm "Bella where are you going? I am not leaving here without you, you're my wife now". Oh right Dad we need to talk about something.

My dad was still enraged; if he was a cartoon his head would be all read and then explode. He said tell Edward to leave and then we can discuss whatever you want because you are grounded indefinitely.

EPOV

Bella turned to me and said "it's ok Edward I will calm him down and then I will call you to come and get me you can go home for a little while".

"Bella I am not leaving you and my unborn child with him he is uncontrollable and he doesn't even know about the marriage or baby". "Fine" she said "Dad, Edward and I need to talk to you and if he has to leave then we both do". "The hell you do" Charlie said.

I could see this was getting nowhere fast so I spoke up "Chief swan I am sorry that you have to hear about it like this, but I came back to Bella and begged her forgiveness and she agreed and we got married yesterday".

Charlie was livid and then slowly his expression began to soften. "Is that true Bella? Are you two married"? "Yes Dad" I heard her speak as she took my hand in hers "and we are going to have a baby".

"I can't believe it Bells, I think I need some time to get used to the idea where are you going to be staying can I call you in a few days?" Charlie asked Bella. "Of course dad and I believe that we will be staying with the Cullen's for a little while".

Charlie was calm now as I spoke "Charlie we need to get Bella's stuff packed if that is alright with you". "Yeah I am going to go for a drive" and with that he took off. I picked Bella up and carried her over the threshold and into the house.

She giggled "Edward I can walk" she said "No its ok I told her I rather like carrying you in my arms". I carried her upstairs and then I said "we are going to need boxes I'll be right back" and I took off out the door within seconds I had a dozen boxes and we packed everything she owned into them and packed them in the car.

BPOV

We went back up to my room to make sure that we had everything when I felt a little dizzy and I sat on the bed. Bella what's wrong love are you ok? I am just a little dizzy I will be all right I lay down on the bed and Edward lay down next to me.

"Feels like old times" he said. "Yeah remember when you used to come spend the night and I would try to seduce you"? "Is that what you were trying to do"? He looked over at me with a huge grin on his face. "Well it must have worked" I said as I ran a hand over my belly.

"Silly Love, of course it did I was fighting a losing battle, on one hand I wanted to wait but on the other hand I couldn't keep putting on the charade that I didn't want to get you on the bed and make love to you every single night that I stayed over".

At this Bella laughed and said "you could have fooled me". "Bella you have no idea what you mean to me. My entire existence is devoted to you and when we made love I realized that I did not know what love was till that point".

Bella looked up at me and said "then how could you leave me"? "That's just it Bella I loved you so much I couldn't take your life away from you, I couldn't be so selfish that I would want to keep you with me, keep you from having children and growing old with someone.

So I left and it nearly killed me the only thing that kept me going was the fact that you were here living and working toward my goal for you. When I finally couldn't stand being away from you and I snuck up here only to hear you cry for me in your sleep I realized you were as changed by what happened as I was and we would not be whole again without each other.

"It was only then that I realized that you do love me as much as I love you and no one else would take my place, so I told myself that I would come the next night and beg your forgiveness and well you know the rest".

BPOV

"Edward you almost killed me. The pain of not being with you after we had shared something so special I couldn't handle it". At this Edward grabbed me in his arms and I cried. "Edward you are never to leave me again I said I couldn't live through it a second time and we have a child to think of now".

"Bella my love I will never leave your side again" and with that he kissed me as he slowly pushed me back onto the bed he began undressing me as he kissed me all over I moaned with satisfaction he was so gentle yet urgent we made love that day slowly bonding with every touch.

It started to get dark and I said "Oh no Edward we better get going". Reluctantly he got up and began to get dressed before helping me get dressed after he slid down onto his knees rubbed my belly and said "I better get you two home now".


	10. Chapter 10

We went home of course Edwards's family was already informed by Alice about what had happened so we were welcomed with open arms.

"Welcome to the family sis", Emmett boomed running in from the other room he grabbed me in a bear hug and Edward freaked out.

"Emmett you have to be careful she is carrying my baby". "Relax lil bro I was careful". After him the rest of the family took turns hugging us and rubbing my belly. After I finished filling them in Edward took out the sonogram picture and they all ooowed in unison I could tell they all fell in love, it was so cute.

Edward carried me up the three flights of stairs to his room and then Edward, Emmett and Jasper had the contents of my entire room in the corner of Edwards's room in minutes and then we laid on the bed.

There was a knock on the door and Edward said "come in Alice". Her face was all smiles as she ran over to me with armfuls of shopping bags and Jasper was behind her with another. "What did you do Alice"? She said "I couldn't help myself and I went shopping I am an excited aunt to be so shoot me".

Oh so this was stuff for the baby I was excited she said "I will leave you to go through it when you're ready", and with that they left the room. "Do you want to see what they bought"?

Edward jumped up and grabbed the bags for me laying them all on the bed. We went through the bags and there was stuff for boys and girls which made sense since we didn't know what we would be having and you can't dress a girl in anything other than pink or purple. "Everything is so cute I can't wait to see these things on the baby" I said and Edward agreed.

When we reached the last two bags I looked up at Edward and let out a sigh. "What's wrong love"? Edward said "Alice bought me clothes too" I said. "I know where do you think I got the outfit you are wearing from"? "Edward I can't believe you".

He pulled me to his chest and kissed me saying "Love this is only the beginning so you are just going to have to get used to it ok". "Ok" I said defeated. "It is kind of fun getting gifts, especially for the baby". He just smiled and kissed me gently.

"So love, how do you like your new home"? Edward asked.

"I have always felt at home here with you". I said and cuddled into his arms. "Not me" he said and I looked at him inquisitively. "My home has always been where you are" he answered. "And I have been away from home for too long". He began kissing me running his nose along my jaw and then into my hair breathing in my sent.

"You know the baby makes your scent that much stronger". I looked up at him "is that bad"?I asked "Of course not I just wanted to explain to you why I can't seem to keep my hands of you "he said. "Oh like you could before".

I smiled as he rubbed my belly and then we stared at each other for what seemed like forever taking in each other's features and committing them to memory. I fell asleep in his arms and I realized Edward was home to me too and I would be fine as long as I was with him.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I awoke to find Edward already up. He looked at me with the biggest smile on his face and he said so how was your first night in your new home Mrs. Cullen?

I said perfect with you by my side he just smiled as he rubbed my belly and said and the baby is doing good? Yes I haven't felt any morning sickness lately.

Just then Alice came to the door and said that Charlie would be calling soon and that we should get ready. We quickly got up and I jumped in the shower before getting dressed.

Then we went downstairs and Edward made me something to eat before finally the phone rang it was Charlie and he said that he was sorry it had taken him so long to get used to the idea but that it was just so much so sudden.

I laughed and he asked to talk to Edward I just smiled and handed Edward the phone. Hello? Hello son I just wanted to welcome you to the family and say that I know that you are going to be there for Bella and my grand baby. Of course Sir Bella and the baby are my life now I will never make that mistake again. He said I know you won't son.

And then he handed me back the phone and Charlie and I talked for about an hour discussing everything from the wedding to the baby and at the end of the phone call I finally felt like me and my dad had an even better relationship than before. This was actually my life and I couldn't be happier.

IN the days that followed Edward couldn't have been any cuter the way that he doted on me was endearing I was falling in love with him all over again.

He was protective before but that was nothing compared to now. What was I to do with him? He practically carried me everywhere. And made sure that I ate right it was so weird seeing as how no one not even my own parents ever treated me this way.

And the rest of the family was no better. They would stare at me as if I was going to break at any moment. Well there goes all the fun at least until I have the baby.

It was all that I could do to make Edward go hunting when he needed to and even then they hunted in shifts as though I needed some sort of adult supervision.

Although thinking of our new life together and the fact that we were going to have a baby definitely made me smile.

I did wonder however how this would affect the baby being half vampire and all. But I decided that I wouldn't worry about that since the doctor hadn't said that anything was weird.

As the pregnancy progressed it became more and clearer that the baby would be fine everything was growing normally and today we were finally far along enough to find out the sex of the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Today is the day that we find out the sex of our baby, we walked into the doctor's office that day we were so excited that we couldn't contain ourselves and we just stared when the doctor circled the private areas on the baby showing the sex.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen you are having a boy". We couldn't believe it Edward was ecstatic I don't believe that I have ever seen him smile so big before it was as if his whole face lit up. As we drove home we discussed baby names while I like Caleb and, Edward liked more traditional family names like Edward III after himself and his father or Steven but I'm not sure.

Then all of the sudden Edward turned to me and put his hand on my face caressing my cheek as he said "Love, I don't think I have ever been happier than I am right now. His eyes were full of love and happiness and I leaned in to give him a kiss.

When we got home and told everyone the news they were so excited. Esme spoke first saying "I always wanted a grandchildren, I just never thought that it would be possible" she said starting to cry. Both Edward and I went up to her and gave her a hug followed by the rest of the family.

I am so happy that I have been able to give them something like this, the whole family is just in love with the idea that we will get to actually bring a new member of the family into this house. While Edward and I would like to get a place of our own I really don't think that we could do that to them they are just as excited about the baby as we are well almost, I don't think that no one could be as excited as Edward.

I have to say one of the funniest things was when I came into the room and found Edward shopping for baby boy things online he looked a little embarrassed but when I got closer I sat on his lap and said "so what were you thinking about for the baby's room?" He got a completely excited look on his face and started to show me this overly priced baby blue nursery set. "I think you have been living with Alice for so long that you have taken on her fashion sense".

"Oh bite me". Edward said. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement; however I would have to say I do love his more playful side.

And at that I pounced on him and proceeded to bite his neck while we laughed and rolled around on the floor. Edward kept nipping back at me but missing it was the funniest moment I think that we have ever had and I began to realize that I was truly content.

Edward is the be all end all in my book he is and has always been from the first moment I saw him My Edward, my true definition of the perfect man in every way and I am so lucky to have him by my side everyday for all of eternity.

I am married to my best friend and we are having a little boy of our very own and one day Edward will change me and we can be together forever. Forever seems like a change concept and I know that I would never be able to even imagine forever with anyone else surely they would get on my nerves and then hell I would be stuck with them, but with Edward forever seemed to wonderful and I would just sit and dream about forever with him because I love him and that is all that I could ever want; As cliché as it sounds Edward completes me.

I laid down on the couch as Edward continue to show me what he liked best and then proceeded to order it without my approval. He had set up this one click ordering so now I really had no say. But if it made him happy; I just don't know where we were going to put it all.

I could live everyday just like this I could endure anything as long as I got to do it with Edward by my side and soon our little boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning Readers: Long Lemon ahead

EPOV

Time has passed so quickly and here she is 6 months already and getting bigger by the day, another day with the most wonderful woman in the world. What do you do when all of your wildest dreams come true? When you get everything that you never knew you always wanted?

These are the kind of things I ponder when Bella is asleep which she seems to do a lot, I think it is a pregnancy thing. But I just love my life or rather my existence. I can't see anything better; well maybe holding my son in one arm and Bella in the other, now that would be heaven; maybe the closest that I will ever get to it. But really asking for heaven after all I have been given would just be selfish.

I never thought that I would find love and happiness. Bella is starting to wake up. "Morning Love" I said as I caressed her face and kissed her lips. "Good morning baby" she replied. "So what's on the agenda today" she asks.

"Well why don't I make you breakfast and then we can go to the grocery store because I think we need to stock up on some healthy foods, my boy needs to be big and strong" I said.

"Right baby, well why don't you let me take a shower and then we'll go" she said.

And of course off I went to get her something to wear after her shower because I'm just whipped like that. Hey it takes a real man to admit when he's whipped ok. I gladly worship at her feet.

So after she is ready off we head to the store and I carry her into the store piggy back. She likes it when I play with her, so when we finally get into the store she grabs a cart and then we continue to look for healthy foods, or at least I did.

"How about some broccoli" I say.

"How about some snickers?" She replies.

"How about some bottled water?" I say.

"How about some Pepsi?" She replies

"How about some nonfat popcorn?" I say.

How about some Butterlicious popcorn?" she replies

"How about some lettuce, tomato and sprouts?" I say.

"How about some chips, dip and pickles?" she replies

"UUHHHH!!!!!!!!! You have to eat healthy Bella".

"Let's just grab some cereal and go" I say

"Ok Captain Crunch and Lucky charms" she said smiling as though she really thought I was going to let her eat that crap.

"You mean Cheerios and Honey bunches of Oates?" I say as seriously as possible.

If I have to eat that I am not even going to eat Edward" she said

"Bella, how about we compromise? If you eat most of the healthy things you are supposed to, I won't say anything when you eat your junk food once in a while. OK?" I say

"OK" she replied

Then we grab a couple of her choices and leave when we finally get back I made her a healthy dinner and then we walk into the den where everyone is getting ready to watch a movie.

"Hey Bella and Edward we are going to watch "The haunting of Marley Hartley" do you guys want to watch"? Alice asks

"Sure" we reply

And we settled in on the couch as I grab a blanket from the room for us since Bella gets cold.

And the movie started I tried to pay attention but it was considerably hard, Bella smells so good. I start nuzzling her neck and then I start placing open mouth kisses along her jaw and down her neck as I suck gently on the spot underneath her ear she moans a little thank god this is a loud movie.

She turns her face toward me and I start kissing her deeply rubbing her breasts softly, she moans into my mouth. Just then Emmett notices us because he yells "Damn Edward what are you trying to do make twins"?

"Yeah Emmett, because that's how it happens" I say with an irritated look on my face. Rosalie then turns and slaps him in the head and then he turns around pissed off.

Great now I am a little annoyed but I try to turn my attention to the movie when I feel Bella's lip's on my neck and oh god her tongue. Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh. God that feels so good, then she unbuttons my shirt a little so she can caress the exposed skin and hell I can't control myself anymore.

"We're going to bed now, come on Bella" I said "Oh, Ok goodnight you guys" Bella said as I pulled her up the stairs. She was too slow so I lifted her and carried her up the stairs.

When we got to the room I laid her on the bed and the laid down on my side hovering over her a little bit as I sucked on her neck and licked her she loves this.

I ran my hand under her shirt cupping her breast, which were a little sore so I had to be careful, but I have had a lot of practice with this the cold of my hands made it a little better apparently. I pulled her shirt over her head and then licked her nipples gently and then a little harder as I sucked them into my mouth.

I slid her pants down her legs and rubbed up and down the backs of her thighs cupping her ass as I went up and then releasing and rubbing back down. My lips never leaving her lips except to kiss her neck before finally pulling her up by her thighs onto my waiting dick, God I will never get enough of her.

She felt so good but I wanted to be in control this time, so I slowly flipped her on her side and entered her again she started moaning loudly saying "Yes Edward…Oh God more…Baby". If I wasn't impossibly hard before I was now.

I quickened my pace and really gave it to her, she is insatiable. She took everything I gave, meeting me with every thrust. Then I got up on my knees and lifted her by her arm before turning her around on all fours and entering her again.

I reached up and grabbed her breast as I thrusted into her at this angle I was not going to last long she wasn't either she started moaning nonstop and as I thrusted harder she started screaming out my name before she tightened around me I came right after her as she took all of my juice into her we finally collapsed on the bed thoroughly exhausted. What a day.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

I never really thought too much about my lack of in the love department, but having Edward now and having his child is so wonderful. I am always thankful for him and try to treat him special because one thing that I will never forget is how it felt when he was gone and finding out about the baby and not knowing if he would ever see his child. I will always appreciate what I have and cherish it and love them both with everything in me. I think that that is the only way to love; you just have to give it your all because anything worth doing is worth doing all the way.

"Edwaaaaaaard!!!!!!!!!" I screamed

"Yes Love?"Edward replied

"Honey can you please get me some hot cheetos?" I said

"But Bella that's gross, they look like little bloody toes" Edward replied

"Great Edward, what are you trying to do ruin them for me?" I said

"Why is it working?" Edward asked with that incredibly sexy crooked grin of his.

"Edward what did I tell you about yucking my yum?" I said as calmly as a hungry pregnant woman can.

"I know, I know" Edward reluctantly replied

"You don't hear me saying Yuck Mountain Lion blood" I said as I jumped up barely missing the pillow Edward had tossed at me as I giggled and tried to run to hide behind someone the first person I found was Rosalie. I jumped behind her and Edward received the meanest death glare I have ever seen.

"Rosalie move out of the way" Edward warned

"Edward, if you don't get away from Bella right now I swear I will rip you apart and burn the pieces". Rosalie replied

"You will not keep me from my wife Rosalie" Edward warned

"Try me Edward" she countered before Emmett and Alice rushed into the room

"Why don't we go get Bella some lunch" Emmett interjected

"Fine" Edward reluctantly answered "Bella what would you like"?

"How about some yummy mountain Lion" I said as I fell over laughing and Edward just gave me a look and he and Emmett took off.

"Hey they didn't even wait to hear what I really wanted" I suddenly remembered

"Oh they will probably call when they get to the food court, you would just change your mind once they got there anyway" Alice replied

"True true" I answered

"So what was that all about?" Alice asked

So I relayed the story for Alice and Rosalie and we were all rolling around laughing.

When the door burst open and in come Edward and Emmett carrying you guessed it a mountain Lion.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward is so crazy that is all I can say, but I do love that man more than anything and as much as I want to be mad at him it's hard to stay that way. But I must be strong LOL

As I relax on the bed and watch tv Edward finally gets up the nerve to come check on me.

"Bella, can I come in or are you still mad"? He asks

"I'm still mad at you". I say as he slides up behind me on the bed and puts his arm around me snuggling into my neck

"No stop I'm mad at you"

But my voice must have betrayed me because it ended up sounding like I was pleading for more, which let's be real I probably am subconsciously

"What did you say? You want more" he said as he licked my neck

"mmmm….. No I said, oh forget it just kiss me"

"My pleasure Mrs. Cullen" he says as he grabs me, pulls me closer and slides his tongue into my mouth.

Have I ever mentioned to you how awesome it is kissing Edward I love to suck on his lips and even nibble them a little when I get really excited ( which happens very fast) especially these days.

I love when he sucks on my lower lip especially when he really gets into it and pulls me closer as he runs his hands through my hair.

I swear I could kiss this man forever, and I think that I will.


End file.
